


Что хочет призрак

by Saysly



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ghosts, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 10:43:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5124545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saysly/pseuds/Saysly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Преследование его заведёт в тупик. Я знаю, я пыталась. Как было сказано, это история о призраке.”<br/>“Что ж, давай узнаем, что хочет призрак”</p><p>Любовная история к Хэллоуину.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Что хочет призрак

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What the Ghost Wants](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5114165) by [GloriaMundi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GloriaMundi/pseuds/GloriaMundi). 



В ночь, когда умер Фьюри, Стив снова увидел призрака.

Он знаком с чувством дежавю. Он приучился не отводить глаз, когда видел Бекку Барнс, или полковника Филипса, или своего учителя из четвертого класса. Он просто продолжает смотреть. Если он вглядывается достаточно долго, узнавание объясняется сходством.

Этот призрак не такой. Лицо, которое он увидел на крыше, перед тем, как убийца Фьюри метнул щит Стива обратно в него с чудовищной силой — глаза над этой маской — было лицом Баки Барнса.

Сержанта Джеймса Барнса, умершего в 1944,

 

*****

 

Из госпиталя он отправляется домой, потому что больше ему некуда идти. В квартире бардак, хотя кто-то зачистил самые ужасные следы от крови. На диванчике остались тёмные пятна; на стене зияют пулевые отверстия и отметки, оставленные экспертами, вычислявшими углы и калибр.

Зимний Солдат застрелил Фьюри через проклятую стену. Стив не хочет думать о его навыках, точности, смертоносности.

Он смотрит в разбитое окно в надежде на проблеск металла.

Призрак смотрит на него в ответ. На нём больше нет маски. Открывшееся лицо Стив знает лучше, чем своё собственное. Стив провёл чёртову кучу времени, глядя на Баки Барнса. Гладя на него в Интернете. Глядя сердцем в его глаза (сердце видит то, что глазам не доступно.)

— Баки, — беспомощно зовёт он.

Губы призрака двигаются, но, несмотря на тихую ночь, Стив не слышит, что он говорит.

Стив моргает, и в это мгновение призрак исчезает. Стив ищет его до самого рассвета. Не находит ничего.

 

*****

 

— Говорят, он никогда не разговаривает, — сообщает им Наташа.

— Полагаю, — комментирует Сэм, — так намного страшнее. Как будто…

— Но это не правда, — перебивает Наташа. — Он говорил со мной.

— И что он тебе сказал?

Наташа ровно встречает взгляд Стива. Он корит себя за ложь.

— Он сказал, что ему жаль, — отвечает она.

— С какого черта он это сделал? — удивляется Сэм.

— Он тебя подстрелил, — тянет Стив, — а потом извинился?

Наташа пожимает плечами.

— Я тоже его подстрелила. У него всё лицо было в крови.

— А _ты_ извинилась? — спрашивает Стив. — Подожди: всё лицо было в крови? То есть он был без маски?

Наташа качает головой.

 

*****

Сэм ловит Ситвелла в воздухе (Стив чует, где мужик описался) и швыряет вниз на крышу. У Стива внезапно появляется ощущение, что за ним наблюдают. Он смотрит вокруг, вверх, на здания через улицу. Призрак смотрит на него из окна напротив. На нём нет маски. Это Баки Барнс.

Стив ловит взгляд Наташи и показывает глазами на место, где засёк призрака.

Там уже никого нет.

 

*****

— Он не призрак, — убеждает Сэм. — Чувак, он поймал твой щит! Он прикончил Фьюри пулями, а не какой-то вуду-хренью!

— Я видел его, — настаивает Стив. — Это был Баки. Но я видел, как он упал с поезда.

— Его тело нашли потом? — уточняет Наташа.

Стив раздражённо смотрит на неё. Она прекрасно знает, что Барнс по-прежнему считается пропавшим без вести. Ни похорон в Арлингтоне, ни отдыхающих в земле костей.

— Нет, — огрызается он.

— Может быть, он выжил после падения, — предполагает она. — _Ты_ мог бы выжить.

— В Баки не было сыворотки Эрскина.

— Может быть, в нём была чья-то ещё.

 

*****

Теперь Стив видит призрака везде, куда бы он ни пошёл. Призрак следует за ним, приглядывает за ним. Он не носит маску, никогда громко не говорит, хотя иногда кажется, что он пытается что-то сказать. Стив жалеет, что не умеет читать по губам.

Призрак разбирается со всей командой УДАРа, напавшей на Стива в Трискелионе. Его пули очень настоящие и очень смертоносные.

Призрак исчезает в мгновение ока, как будто ускользает в другое место.

 

*****

— У тебя галлюцинации, Кэп, — говорит Сэм. — Во-первых, если бы Баки Барнс был призраком, почему он вдруг стал являться именно сейчас? И это только если предположить, что ты вообще веришь в призраков, но…

— Ты бы поверил в них, увидев Райли, — отрезает Стив.

Сэм морщится.

— Подлый удар, чувак.

 

*****

— Джеймс Барнс умер, — говорит Наташа. — Кого бы ты ни видел, это не Барнс.

— Даже когда у меня не было ничего, — отвечает Стив, — у меня был Баки. Это он, Наташа. Я…

— Капитан Роджерс, — перебивает она его, — ты компрометируешь себя. Ты видишь то, что хочешь видеть.

— Что я… — Стив хмурится. — Что я _хочу_ видеть, так это точно не призрак своего лучшего друга.

— Что ты _должен_ видеть, — холодно говорит Наташа, — так это происходящее с Щ.И.Т.ом.

 

*****

Призрак ждёт Стива на геликарриере. Он опять в маске, но Стиву не обязательно видеть его лицо полностью.

— Ты Баки Барнс, — говорит Стив.

Призрак ничего не отвечает, он поднимает оружие и стреляет в Стива три раза. Стив откладывает боль на потом. Присутствие Баки, _реальность_ Баки являются более важными вещами, чем временные неудобства.

Они близко. Они дерутся. Призрак сильный, быстрый и _твёрдый_. Его металлический кулак врезается в тело Стива снова и снова. Стив бьёт в ответ. Он срывает маску, отбрасывает её в сторону со всей силы.

— Ты Баки Барнс, — снова говорит он. — Ты знаешь меня всю свою жизнь.

— Я не живой, — отвечает призрак. Весь его рот в крови из-за удара Стива.

— Ты… — у Стива перехватывает дыхание от осознания.

— Я умер, — говорит приз… Баки.

— Ты здесь, — не понимает Стив. — Ты следовал за мной.

— Ты Стив, — хмурится Баки. — Я должен следовать за тобой.

 

*****

Стив просыпается на берегу Потомака. Над ним стоит Баки. Река полыхает от горящего топлива. Небо охвачено клубами дыма. Над городом кружат вертолёты. Баки — самое живое из всего, что видит вокруг Стив.

— Идём со мной, — говорит Баки. На его лице кровь, он облизывает губы. Это благодаря крови он может говорить, то ли понимает, то ли вспоминает Стив. — Идём со мной, Стив.

Баки поворачивается, глядя через плечо, и начинает уходить. Стив…

 

_когда у меня не было ничего, у меня был Баки_

_сердце видит то, что глазам не доступно_

_я умер_

Стив поднимается над своим избитым, израненным, изломанным телом и идёт.


End file.
